


Chronica Majora

by Karnau



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Happy Mask Salesman PoV, Headcanon, Hyrulean Civil War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnau/pseuds/Karnau
Summary: “Na schön, na schön… ich erzähle es euch. Aber ihr dürft es niemandem verraten, hört ihr?”Der Händler  nahm sich die Maske mit dem markanten blutroten Auge, dessen goldene Iris das flackernde Feuer in der Dunkelheit reflektierte und fuhr mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln fort.





	1. I.

“Interessiert Ihr euch für eine meiner Masken, junger Freund?”  
Er setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, überspielte sein Misstrauen gekonnt und versuchte gleichzeitig seinem unguten Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Fremden.

“Allerdings.” Endlich wandte sich der Besucher von den Masken ab und warf dem misstrauischen Händler einen Blick zu, der ihn wirklich beunruhigte. Blutrote Augen musterten ihn und verrieten die außergewöhnliche Herkunft des anderen.

“Aber ich fürchte… diese ganz bestimmte Maske fehlt noch in Eurer Sammlung.” Er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, bevor er ernst fortfuhr. “Ein Jammer, nicht wahr?”

“Wovon redet Ihr?” Langsam aber sicher verging dem Händler seine aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit, sie wich der Gewissheit, dass ihn der Unbekannte in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Eine Spezialität dieses Volkes.

“Eure Schauspielkunst könnt Ihr Euch für andere aufsparen. Ihr wisst wovon ich rede, zumindest an diesen Teil der Vergangenheit werdet Ihr Euch doch noch erinnern.”

“Nein,” erwiderte der Händler unversöhnlich, nicht gewillt über irgendeine Vergangenheit zu sprechen und ganz bestimmt nicht über _diese_ Maske. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Gegenüber ganz offenbar mehr wusste als gut für ihn gewesen wäre.

“Schön. Ihr seid wirklich nicht sehr redselig, was? Eine Schande, wirklich, wir hätten uns sicher einiges zu erzählen. ”

Mit dieser Feststellung und seinem anhaltend selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck hielt er ihm einen Brief hin, ganz offensichtlich zufrieden über die Entrüstung seines Gegenübers und deute auf den Umschlag.  
“Falls das Euer Name sein sollte, ist der hier für Euch.”

Knurrend erhob sich der Händler und griff unsanft nach dem Brief. Es war sein Name auf dem Umschlag. Aber die filigrane Handschrift eines geübten Schreibers erinnerte ihn auf den ersten Blick an niemanden.

“Wer seid Ihr?”

“Nur ein einfacher Soldat aus den Reihen unseres Volkes. Den man geschickt hat, um Eure Hilfe zu erbitten. Wir teilen uns schließlich einen Feind, nicht wahr?”

Der ältere Shiekah fuhr sich nervös durchs feuerrote Haar, bevor er den unheilvollen Brief öffnete und die Zeilen hastig überflog. Er blieb stumm als ihm Konsequenzen des Schreibens langsam aber sicher deutlich wurden und starrte seinen Besucher finster an.

“Vergesst doch die Sache mit der Fröhlichkeit nicht,” lachte der Bote und inspizierte ausgiebig einer der Masken. “Ich dachte, Ihr seid ohnehin auf der Suche nach Eurer Maske.”

“Und ich dachte unser Volk hätte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Königsfamilie zu beschützen. Weiß der König von Eurem hohen Besuch?”

Der Tonfall seiner Stimme war so unversöhnlich und feindlich, wie der Blick, den er dem anderen Shiekah zuwarf, doch der blieb so gelassen wie zuvor.

“Weiß der König von Euch? Ihr seid nicht der einzige, der es vorzieht dem Erbe seiner Herkunft eher… im Verborgenen Rechenschaft abzulegen. Und wir wissen sicher beide um die unschätzbaren Vorteilen dieses Vorgehens. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig von großem Wert sein, glaubt mir.”

“Überschätzt Euch nicht. Es hat einen guten Grund, dass man Euereins hier für ausgestorben hält,” knurrte der Maskenhändler missmutig, der inständig gehofft hatte, seinem eigenen Volk entkommen zu sein. Was war das eigentlich für ein König, der nicht einmal seine eigenen Leibwächter im Griff hatte?

“Und wir tun so, als wärt Ihr ein unbescholtener, ehrwürdiger Hylianer. Wenn Ihr ein wenig guten Willen zeigt.”

“Guten Willen? Ich sollte mich von Euresgleichen fernhalten.”

“Unseresgleichen. Und ihr hättet so einiges tun oder auch nicht tun sollen. Seid froh, dass ich zu Euch gekommen bin, ohne Euch auf der Stelle zu töten.”

“Mutig genug mir zu drohen?” schmunzelte der Händler, ehe sein Blick wieder finster wurde und er sich zu seinem Gast nach vorne beugte. “Diese Überheblichkeit hat unser Volk schon einmal den Kopf gekostet.”

“Halb so schlimm, solange wir noch Euch haben, nicht?”

“Wer weiß, wie lange noch.”  
  
“Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Ihr wart klug genug Euch _hier_ zu verstecken. Eine gute Wahl. Wir wollen weder Euch noch uns in Gefahr bringen.”

“Selbstverständlich nicht,” murmelte der rothaarige Shiekah leise.

Hatte er eine Wahl? Es waren die falschen Zeiten, um sich freiwillig neue Feind zu machen. Oder um alten Feinden eine Geste des Wohlwollens abzuschlagen. Wie viel oder wenig Wahrheit in ihr auch liegen mochte. Seufzend nahm er sich Feder und die Rückseite des Schreibens, kritzelte schnell ein paar halbwegs lesbare Zeilen und hielt seinem Besucher das Schriftstück vorwurfsvoll hin.

“Da habt Ihr Euren guten Willen. Ich werde Euren geschätzten... Auftraggeber treffen.”

Zufrieden nahm der andere das Schriftstück entgegen, begutachtete es kurz und verbeugte sich tief.  “Es ist uns eine Ehre.”

“Und mir erst,” schnaubte der Händler verächtlich. “Den Göttern sei Dank habt Ihr mich gefunden.”

Die Götter hatten es auf ihn abgesehen, davon war er überzeugt.

“Wir könnten Ihnen nicht dankbarer sein.” Der Besucher blieb bei seinem überheblichen Lächeln während er in der Sprache ihres gemeinsamen Volks fortfuhr, “Mögen die Götter auch weiterhin über Euch wachen.”

Es war lange her, dass er diese Sprache gehört hatte. Glücklicherweise. Aber er hatte es befürchtet, früher oder später holten jeden die Geister der Vergangenheit ein, wie ungebeten und anmaßend diese auch sein mochten.

“Verschwindet jetzt. Ihr habt was ihr wollt.”  
Der andere Shiekah nickte zufrieden und wandte sich endlich der Tür zu.

“Wir werden uns ohnehin bald wiedersehen. Und ein paar alte Bekannte. Es wird Euch gefallen.”

“Ganz sicher. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.”

Ein letzter, amüsierter Blick und eine angedeutete Verbeugung in seine Richtung, dann verließ der ungebetene Besuch ihn. Endlich. Kaum war der rothaarige Shiekah allein, schloss er die Tür hinter seinem Besucher ab und lauschte einen Moment regungslos dem Sturm, der draußen bedrohlich wie ein wildes Tier heulte und jeden dazu mahnte, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren wandte er sich um und starrte zurück in die vielen Augenpaaren der ausgestellten Masken.

Nicht die einzigen, die ihn neuerdings beobachteten


	2. Chapter 2

Gewöhnlich schätzte er diese Ausflüge, zwar brachte auch die Hauptstadt eine interessante Mischung aus Mitgliedern der verschiedensten Völker und Stände direkt bis vor seine Tür, genug um ihn eine Zeit lang zu beschäftigen und von den Unzulänglichkeiten des Alltags abzulenken, aber niemals würde er darauf verzichten, diesen Völkern einen persönlichen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte sein Dasein als umherziehender Händler, der nicht zu lang am gleichen Ort verweilte, erst vor kurzem aufgegeben. Oder aufgeben müssen. Und die Konsequenzen hatten nicht all zu lange auf sich warten lassen. Es war nicht so, als wüsste er nicht um die Vorteile, die ein Leben direkt vor den Füßen der Königsfamilie mit sich brachte, aber an manchen Tagen fühlte er sich hier ausgeliefert wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Die Einladung, der er jetzt mehr oder weniger gezwungen Folge leistete, machte es nicht besser. Die Sicherheit der Stadt, die von den Göttern selbst beschützt zu werden schien, war ihm definitiv lieber als ein Treffen mit den Überresten eines Volkes, das die meisten für ausgestorben hielten. Nicht ohne Grund, im Übrigen. Hier waren die Shiekah nicht viel mehr als ein Phantom und ohne diesen einen Shiekah am Hof des Königs selbst, den jeder in dieser Stadt und vielleicht ganz Hyrule kannte, würden die meisten ihre Existenz vermutlich leugnen.   
Und dieser eine Shiekah in seiner Nähe reichte ihm völlig. 

Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick über den Marktplatz schweifen, obwohl es noch früh war und die Sonne gerade erst begann, den Anbruch des Tages anzudeuten, waren die Bewohner der Stadt bereits auf den Beinen. Händler, die ihre Waren feilboten, sich gegenseitig lautstark überboten und die übliche Menge, die sich um die angebotenen Waren scharte, diskutierende Edelmänner oder geschickte Bettler, die auf den richtigen Moment warteten, ihren Bitten selbst nachzukommen. Viele von ihnen waren ihm mittlerweile einigermaßen gut bekannt. Wenn er sein Leben schon in dieser Stadt zubrachte, hatte er wenigstens den Versuch unternommen einen Überblick über die meisten Geschehnisse in und vor allem außerhalb der Stadt zu behalten. Was man ihm in letzter Zeit zugetragen hatte, war, zumindest für jemanden wie ihn, einigermaßen besorgniserregend. Es waren Neuigkeiten aus der Wüste und von dem dort beheimateten Volk, von eigentümlichen Aktivitäten an der westlichen Grenze. Sofort war er hellhörig geworden. Seit dem großen Krieg war es still um diese Grenze geworden, die wenigstens wagten sich in ihre Nähe, geschweige denn auf ihre andere Seite und die Gerudo waren kein Volk, das leichtfertig Besorgnis oder irgendein Zeichen von Schwäche gezeigt hätte. Also fürchtete er, dass es sich bei den Gerüchten um etwas ernsteres handeln musste. Und wenn er gehofft hatte, die ganze Geschichte einfach ignorieren zu können, dann hatte ihn der fremde Shiekah spätestens jetzt daran erinnert, dass die Sicherheit in der er sich gewogen hatte trügerisch war.

Während er darüber nachdachte, ob er gerade dabei war einen großen Fehler zu begehen   
und ob ihm überhaupt eine Wahl blieb, baute sich vor ihm eine stämmige Gestalt auf, die den schmächtigen Shiekah um ein paar Köpfe überragte.

“Geht’s auf eine Reise?” 

Der Schmied lachte grollend und deutete auf den gut gefüllten Rucksack des Händlers. Von der Größe seines Gegenübers unbeeindruckt hob dieser seinen Kopf und lächelte zurück. Einmal mehr war er froh, sich mit den meisten Bewohnern, Händlern oder Bettlern gut gestellt zu haben. So wusste er, wie er die meisten hier zu nehmen hatte um möglichst wenig Aufsehen zu erregen. Auch die weniger umgänglichen.

“Oh, natürlich! Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Masken, nach Fröhlichkeit für jedermann,” er kicherte vor sich hin und deutete in Richtung Stadttor, “aber dafür muss man immer auf der Suche sein. Egal wo es einen hin verschlägt. Die guten Dinge sind oft am besten versteckt, findet Ihr nicht auch?”

“Für Euch vielleicht. Mir reicht die Stadt,” erwiderte der größere Mann mit einem weiterem dunklem Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. “Aber Euch hält es wohl nicht lang an einem Ort.”

“Oh, nicht bei all den Masken die es noch zu finden gibt.”

Ein kurzes Schnauben und der abschätzige Blick seines Gegenübers brachte dessen Meinung zu dieser Art von Handelsware recht deutlich zum Ausdruck. Nicht, dass er es ihm übel nahm, die meisten hier würden eine scharfe Klinge dem, was ein Händler mit Masken versprach, vorziehen. Die meisten hier verstanden auch nicht, was er ihnen wirklich bereit war zu überlassen. Der feine Sinn für jegliche Art und Erscheinungsform von Magie fehlte ihnen. Ein trauriges Bild für die Erben einer Gottheit, aber wahrscheinlich sollte er einfach dankbar für diese Ignoranz sein.

Und was das traurige Bild betraf enttäuschte ihn diese Stadt ein weiteres Mal nicht. Noch während er seinem großen Bekannten gegenüber stand, unterbrach Hufgeklapper aus Richtung des Schlosses seine Überlegungen. Neugierig hob er den Kopf und auch der Schmied wandte sich von ihm ab und drehte sich zum plötzlichen Lärm um. Eine Gruppe junger Soldaten ritt im Schritt über den Marktplatz, offensichtlich auf dem Weg, die Stadt zu verlassen. 

“Was meint Ihr, wohin die wollen?”

Der Maskenhändler hatte eine ungute Vorahnung. Seinem eher wenig beruhigenden Besucher geschuldet, vermutete er das Schlimmste… wenn der König selbst Truppen zur Grenze entsandt hatte, standen seine Chancen unentdeckt zu bleiben noch schlechter. Und sein Vorhaben war, seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, schon ohne sie waghalsig genug.

“Wer weiß,” antwortet er schließlich zögerlich, bevor er spöttischer als beabsichtigt hinzufügte, “Das Vaterland beschützen, nehme ich an.”

Nicht wirklich überzeugt grummelte der Schmied etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während der andere Händler sich in einer schnellen Bewegung verbeugte. 

“Entschuldigt mich, aber ich fürchte es ist Zeit unseren tapferen Männern zu folgen. Was wäre ich für ein Händler, wenn ich meine Zeit mit Rumtrödeln vergeuden würde.”

“Sicher, sicher. Und viel Erfolg Euch… mit Euren Masken.”

Er bedankte sich mit einer weiteren kleinen Verbeugung und machte sich in die gleiche Richtung davon, die zuvor die Reiter eingeschlagen hatten. Ihr Erscheinen hatte keinen sonderlich großen Eindruck hinterlassen, alles ging weiter seinen gewohnten Gang, jeder hier schien geschäftig zu sein, sich für den Tag zu rüsten und keinen Gedanken an etwas anderes verschwenden zu wollen. Die Soldaten waren in dieser Stadt allgegenwärtig und, auch wenn er ihren Schutz zu schätzen wusste, immerwährende Beobachter, die jeden, der unerwünscht war, schneller aus der Stadt, in den Kerker oder an den Galgen beförderten als Zeit blieb sich unbemerkt aus ihren Fängen zu befreien. Auch das Stadttor war außerordentlich gut bewacht, jedes Mal, wenn er sich in seine Nähe wagte, erwiderte er die aufmerksamen Blicke der Soldaten argwöhnisch und rechnete damit, jeden Augenblick angegriffen zu werden. Alles andere als wahrscheinlich, aber das ungute Gefühl beim Anblick der königlichen Diener blieb ihm erhalten, wie die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, nichts das er hätte erklären können, nicht viel mehr als irgendeine Art von Instinkt. Gerade war er dabei sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er hier nichts zu befürchten hatte, da stürzte sich aus dem Nichts etwas auf ihn und zerrte ihn in die nächstgelegene Gasse. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, und dafür sollte der andere außerordentlich dankbar sein, gab er sich mit einem glucksenden Lachen zu erkennen. 

“Hey, Chef!”

Der junge hauptberufliche Dieb und Bettler, in Lumpen gehüllt und Gesichtszüge unter einer dicken Schicht von Dreck kaum noch erkennbar, war einer seiner ältesten Bekannten hier und nur deshalb sah er davon ab ihm auf der Stelle den Hals umzudrehen. Als der erste Schreck von ihm abgefallen war sah er sich argwöhnisch um, aber die beiden Männer waren allein und in der kleine Gasse aus dem Blickfeld von Wachen oder anderen neugierigen Beobachtern verschwunden. Er wartete einen Moment ohne sein Blick von der Hauptstraße abzuwenden, doch offenbar folgte ihnen tatsächlich niemand.

“Ich bin mir sicher, du hast einen sehr guten Grund einen unschuldigen Händler auf offener Straße anzufallen,” erwiderte er schließlich vorwurfsvoll, gerade nicht mit der nötigen Geduld für den Leichtsinn seines jungen Freundes ausgestattet.

“Ach, komm schon! Wenn du mich einfach so hier zurücklassen willst, wie einen Straßenköter. Ich dachte wir sind Kumpel! Außerdem,” er sah den Händler triumphierend an, “wette ich, du weißt nicht, wer sich seit neuestem hier herumtreibt. Wenn du mich nicht hättest!”

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und wenig überzeugten Gesichtsausdruck wartete der Maskenhändler wortlos auf die große Enthüllung. Eigentlich war genau diese Art von Information der Grund dafür, dass er den Kontakt zu dem jungen Herumtreiber nie bereut hatte, auch wenn dieser ihn schon mehr als einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Aber da sich der außergewöhnliche Besuch dieser Stadt neuerdings dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn direkt einen Besuch abzustatten, bezweifelte er noch überrascht werden zu können. Im Augenblick hatte er deutlich größere Probleme als alles, was der andere ihm präsentieren könnte.

“Also, du warst wirklich schon mal freundlicher, ich dachte, das wär jetzt so eine Art Geschäftsmodell, hast du nicht ein bisschen davon für mich übrig?”

Der finstere Blick des anderen reichte dem Dieb als Antwort und er fuhr eilig fort. “Na schön, na schön… Also, falls es dich interessiert, die Gerudo scheinen irgendwas mit dem König selbst besprechen zu müssen, jedenfalls war sogar ihr Chef, na du weißt schon, die große rothaarige Frau…” 

“Nabooru,” murmelte der Händler ungeduldig und sein Freund nickte zufrieden. “Ja, richtig! Also sie war bei unsern adligen Wichtigtuern selbst zu Besuch. Wer weiß, was die alles zu besprechen haben! Jedenfalls sind ganz schön viele von den Damen in der Stadt.” Er lachte leise und grinste seinen Freund an. “Meinst du, ich hab ‘ne Chance bei denen? Ich mein, eigentlich könntest du auch ein Gerudo sein, ein bisschen blass vielleicht, aber… “

“Sonst irgendjemand? Weißt du warum sie hier sind?” 

“Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Keinen Schimmer, Chef, tut mir Leid. Aber ein paar Rubine ist das doch trotzdem wert, findest du nicht? Wo willst du überhaupt so plötzlich hin?”

“Geht dich nichts an.” Ein weiteres Mal sah er sich um, dann wühlte er ungeduldig in seinen Taschen bis er ein paar Rubine gefunden hatte, die er dem Bettler ohne große Umschweife zuwarf. Aufgeregt inspizierte dieser seine Beute und steckte sie zufrieden ein.

“Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich! Als Freund, du weißt schon. Ich mein, irgendwas geht da vor sich, oder? Und du ziehst Ärger echt an… oder läufst ihm hinterher. Zusammen mit deinen ganzen Rubinen…” Er lachte kurz und folgte dem Händler, als dieser sich mit einem Kopfschütteln abwandte und wieder in Richtung Hauptstraße schlenderte. “Hey, komm schon. Also du weißt, was da vor sich geht? Bist du wirklich einer von denen?” Ein weiteres Lachen. “Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Stadt ohne deine Fröhlichkeit auskommt! Also geht’s in die Wüste? Ich mein’, wer passt auf deinen Laden auf und auf mich?”

Nicht wirklich gewillt diese Diskussion fortzusetzen oder mit dem Herumtreiber gesehen zu werden, drehte der Händler sich zurück in die dunkle Gasse um.  
“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nur wenige gibt, die diese Straßen so gut kennen wie du. Und vielleicht solltest du dein Wissen auch weiterhin auf dieses Gebiet beschränken. Das wüsste ich zu schätzen.”

Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich schweigend an und fast fürchtete der Händler, dass sein Bekannter tatsächlich beschlossen hatte dem Ganzen genauer auf den Grund zu gehen, dann zuckte dieser einfach mit den Schultern.  
“Schön. Aber pass auf dich auf. Ich mein, wenn du unbedingt durch die Weltgeschichte wandern willst, wie irgendson desorientierter Entdecker, obwohl es hier bestimmt genug Rubine zu verdienen gäbe… “

“Sicherheits- und Finanzhinweise von einem unfähigen Dieb, ja? Jetzt kann mir eigentlich nichts mehr passieren.”

“Unfähiger Dieb? Ich bin politischer Aktivist, du Experte! Gerechte Verteilung von Gütern und so… ich kämpfe für Gerechtigkeit, im Untergrund. Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich quasi im Widerstand, nicht wie die ganze königstreue Mischpoke hier…”

“Natürlich, vergib mir.” Die Empörung seines Freundes amüsierte den Händler und erinnerte ihn gleichzeitig daran, warum sich ihre Wege überhaupt gekreuzt hatten. “Und glaub mir, zu der gehöre ich auch nicht.”

Als hätte er sich damit nur noch verdächtiger gemacht, runzelte der Herumtreiber die Stirn und sah ihn so urteilend an, wie es einem Richter in Lumpen überhaupt möglich war. Da sich der Händler nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und mit einem müden Lächeln reagierte, fuhr er schließlich ungeduldig fort. “Ne, die verkrümeln sich ja auch nicht einfach. Hätte denken können du wärst tot oder so.”

“Sehr naheliegend. Wenn du so besorgt um mein Wohlergehen bist, dann tu einfach weiter, worum ich dich gebeten habe. “

“Oh, selbstverständlich, Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, mein verehrter Freiherr von Maskenhändler!” Er verbeugte sich theatralisch und legte möglichst viel Dramatik in seine vorwurfsvollen Tonfall. “Einen Hund wie mich kann man ja herumscheuchen und dann einfach abhauen. Und einmal Pfeifen, wenn man ihn wieder braucht.”

“Es würde meine Nerven wirklich ausgesprochen schonen, wenn dem so wäre.” 

Wie ein trotziges Kind verschränkte der Bettler die Arme und starrte ihn so mürrisch an, als wäre er ernsthaft beleidigt worden. Seine Neugier, die den jungen Herumtreiber ansonsten zu einem ausgezeichneten Beobachter und Auskundschafter machte, raubte seinem Auftraggeber jetzt langsam aber sicher das letzte bisschen Geduld.

“Du hast deine Rubine. Und es gibt erst wieder welche, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.”

“Jaja, hab’s verstanden! Ich hoffe du hast wenigstens Erfolg bei was auch immer, scheint ja wahnsinnig dringend zu sein,” erwiderte sein neugieriger Freund immer noch patzig und wandte sich endlich von ihm ab. Fast hatte er geglaubt tatsächlich allein gelassen zu werden, da drehte sich der Bettler noch einmal um. 

“Ich hau ja ab, guck nicht so! Ich wollte nur sichergehen… du erinnerst dich schon an das, was ich dir erzählt habe? Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich nicht ganz ungefährlich wo du hinwillst. Und du bist auch nicht grad der Unauffälligste.” 

“Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, mach dir keine Sorgen.”

Nicht ganz überzeugt verharrte der Jüngere in seiner vorwurfsvollen Haltung und starrte ihn kritisch an. “Und gleichzeitig ein paar Masken verkaufen, was?”

“Selbstverständlich. Fröhlichkeit auch für unsere lieben Wüstenbewohner,” grinste der Maskenhändler und auch sein Freund ließ sich trotz seiner demonstrativ schlechten Laune zu einem Lächeln herab. 

“Na schön. Dann pass gut auf, auf dich und deine Masken. Gibt Gegenden mit umgänglicheren Bewohnern. ”  
Bei dieser Feststellung und einem kurzen Deut in seine Richtung beließ er es glücklicherweise und verschwand so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war wie eine Ratte wieder im Gewirr der dunklen Gassen. Der Händler blickte seinem Freund zweifelnd nach, in die ihm gut bekannten und verführerische Verborgenheit versprechenden Winkel der Stadt, die dazu einluden im Schutz der Mauern der königlichen Stadt zu bleiben. Ein trügerisches, aber umso verlockenderes Angebot, hatte er doch bis jetzt mit einer gewissen Vorliebe immer den augenscheinlich einfachsten Weg eingeschlagen um möglichen Problemen auszuweichen. Sich von diesem gewohnten und bis jetzt einigermaßen erfolgreichen Vorgehen zu trennen kostete Überwindung und bei seinem Glück früher oder später auch noch sein Leben. 

Todesmutig also und so unauffällig wie möglich schlich er sich wieder zurück auf die Hauptstraße und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Doch die Stadt schien ihn in ihrer Geschäftigkeit nichts bemerkt zu haben, alles hier ging fort wie ein Uhrwerk und wenn man es nicht störte, waren die Chancen gut unentdeckt zu bleiben. Eine wirklich nicht zu vernachlässigende Eigenschaft der Stadt und gewöhnlich fiel es ihm leicht sich diesem Takt anzupassen oder zumindest ihn nicht zu behindern, doch seit einer Nacht ging seine Uhr anders als die Wochen und Monate zuvor und so fühlte sich die Normalität der Stadt plötzlich fremd an. Vielleicht war er gut aufgehoben, außerhalb der Stadtmauern.

Ohne sich selbst wirklich von diesem Gedanken überzeugt zu haben schlenderte er langsam Richtung Stadttor, als wartete er nur darauf erneut aufgehalten zu werden um dieses Mal umstimmen zu lassen. Die Wachmänner dort richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit natürlich auf die potentiellen Besucher der Stadt, nicht auf die, die sie verlassen wollten. Wer aussah, als brächte er mehr Ärger als Rubine in die Stadt wurde ohne viel Worte abgewiesen, während reisende Händler ihre Papiere vorzeigten und andere lautstark ihren Unmut über die Entscheidung der Soldaten kundtaten. Manche Völker standen an diesem Tor unter Generalverdacht, ganz besonders die Frauen, von denen sein Freund ihm bereits berichtet hatte. Waren sie nicht von möglichst hoher Stelle hierher eingeladen worden, sahen die königstreuen Soldaten bestenfalls Diebe in ihnen. Er teilte diese Meinung nicht im entferntesten, aber nach allem was er bis jetzt auf der Straße zu hören bekommen oder selbst erlebt hatte, überraschte ihn diese Art von Umgang mit Fremden wenig. Die Alltäglichkeit von Übergriffen auf jeden, der in den Augen irgendeiner Autorität fremd war oder sich nicht den Normen dieser Gesellschaft anpasste - sein bettelnder Freund hatte in diesem Bereich vermutlich alle Grenzen ausgetestet -, ließ ihn gleichgültig zurück. Er versuchte nicht selbst Opfer dieser Realität zu werden, das war alles. Am einfachsten zu erreichen war das, wenn man sich von solchem Ärger fernhielt.

Nicht jeder schien diese Einstellung zu teilen. Während er Sicherheitsabstand zu den Wachen hielt, die gerade dabei waren eine junge Gerudo schroff der Stadt zu verweisen, stürmte eine andere Vertreterin ihres Volkes aus der Menge, die eigentlich dabei war, die Stadt zu verlassen, auf die Wachen zu.

“Oho, sieh an, du hast sogar Begleitung für den Weg zurück in die Wüste.”

Die beiden Soldaten grinsten herablassend, offensichtlich eher amüsiert über den Widerstand als sich deshalb aufbringen zu lassen. 

“Ist das, wie man Verbündete hier behandelt?” brüllte die Gerudo in einer Lautstärke, die ihm keine große Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte, um die kleine Auseinandersetzung mitverfolgen zu können. An Enthusiasmus - und Feindseligkeit gegenüber der Exekutive des Königreichs - mangelte es der jungen Frau jedenfalls nicht. 

“Verbündete? Mörder und Diebe seid ihr, nichts weiter. Könnt froh sein, wenn ich Pack wie euch überhaupt gehen lasse, meinetwegen könnte man euch alle aufhängen…” 

In einer vorbildhaften Zurschaustellung des Temperaments einer echten Gerudokriegerin zog die Frau einen Dolch und stürzte so schnell auf den unvorbereiteten Soldaten zu, dass dieser gerade noch schaffte dem Hieb auszuweichen, bevor er mit ihr zu Boden ging. Dabei beleidigte sie ihn ebenso passioniert in ihrer Sprache, dass der Händler nur die Hälfte davon verstand, obwohl er ihr, seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, einigermaßen mächtig war. Zwar eilte sein Kamerad dem kurzfristig überwältigenden Soldaten zu Hilfe, doch die Gerudo reagierte erneut schnell genug um dem weniger geschickten Versuchen der beiden sie aufzuhalten zu entkommen. Kaum war sie aufgesprungen verschwanden die zwei Gerudo zusammen in der Menge, zu flink für die Soldaten, die sich eher schwerfällig daran machten die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Als gehörte es zu den ganz gewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen dieser Stadt, schienen die meisten nicht einmal Kenntnis davon zu nehmen, geschweige denn die Motivation aufzubringen einer der beiden Seiten behilflich zu sein.

Grinsend blickte der Händler den Frauen hinterher.   
Vor ihnen lag die Ebene, deren Weitläufigkeit nicht nur die beiden Soldaten abschreckte, sondern den mittlerweile die engen Gassen gewohnten Händler sofort für sich gewann. Bei all ihren Vorteilen und auch wenn die Stadt ihre Versprechen gehalten hatte, nichts war so verführerisch wie das Versprechen von Freiheit. Vor allem nach all der Zeit, die er in einer Gesellschaft verbracht hatte, die Kontrolle und Disziplin so sehr liebte. Dafür vergaß er für den Moment sogar all seine Vorbehalte und folgte den beiden Frauen auf ihrem Weg Richtung Wüste bevor sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. Sie hatten sehr wahrscheinlich das gleiche Ziel, warum also sollten sie es nicht gemeinsam finden? Ganz einfach machten es die Damen ihm damit allerdings nicht, trotz seiner plötzlichen Eile, die Soldaten, die Stadt, ihre Bewohner und Besucher soweit wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen, war er weder so geschickt noch so gut zu Fuß wie seine Freunde aus der Wüste. 

Kaum hatte er das Gedränge am Stadttor verlassen, waren sie schon so weit von ihm entfernt, dass er nicht unbedingt das Verlangen verspürte, ihnen vor aller Augen über die Steppe wie ein Wachhund hinterherzuhetzen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung der Soldaten, die gerade dabei waren wieder zu Atem zu kommen während sie den Gerudo keuchend Flüche zubrüllten, dann wandte er sich wieder ebendiesen zu und flüsterte ein paar Worte begleitet von einer kleinen Handbewegung in ihre Richtung.  
Diese Dinge waren einfacher, wenn man seinem Ziel näher war, aber der wenig abwechslungsreichen Landschaft sei Dank, konnte er die beiden auch mit bloßem Auge noch kilometerweit erspähen, was für seine Zwecke mehr als ausreichend war. Vor Anbruch der Nacht würden keiner von ihnen die Wüste erreichen und mit etwas Glück würde er sie rechtzeitig eingeholt haben. Mehr als ausreichend, beschloss er, allemal besser als zu enden wie die zwei überanstrengten Stadtwächter.

Zuversichtlich, aber nicht mehr allzu eilig, folgte er ihrem Weg und während die Türme des Schlosses hinter ihm langsam kleiner wurden, begann er sich mehr und mehr mit seiner kleinen Reise anzufreunden. Was ihn an deren Ende erwartete, war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht sonderlich erfreulich, aber warum sollte er den Weg bis dahin nicht auskosten? Für den Moment war er zumindest frei von den geschrieben und ungeschriebenen Gesetzen des Königs und seines Volkes und vor allen Dingen frei von den neugierigen Blicken und Fragen, denen er in der Stadt nur schwerlich entkommen war. Nicht wenige misstrauten dem Neuankömmling, der von nirgendwo gekommen war und keine Heimat zu haben schien. 

“Zurecht. Umherreisenden Händlern sollte man niemals trauen, ein verschlagenes Völkchen.”

Manchem entkam man nie. 

“Ruhe,” schnaubte er leise, nicht dass es nötig oder von irgendeinem Nutzen gewesen wäre.  
“Sei nicht so unhöflich, jetzt ist ganz sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Empfindlichkeiten.”  
Bis jetzt hatte stur nach vorne gestarrt und als er endlich einen kurzen Blick zur Seite riskierte, grinste ihn eine deutlich jüngere und deutlich besser gekleidete Version seiner selbst an.  
“Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, dieser furchtbaren Stadt den Rücken zu kehren. Aber…”   
“Aber was?”  
Es sah sich selbst ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an, als läge die Antwort auf die Hand.  
“Aber es ist schon eine recht abenteuerliche Entscheidung. Gewöhnlich meidet man seine Feinde, nicht?”  
“Sie haben die Maske.”  
“Das behaupten sie.”  
“Warum sollten sie lügen? Für sie bin ich im Moment das gleiche, wie sie für mich. Das kleinere Übel.”  
“Oh, bitte, du kränkst mich. Kleineres Übel? Ein bisschen mehr sind wir doch schon, mindestens genug, um uns den Tod zu wünschen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das tun. Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn nicht.”  
“Wünschen können sie sich meinetwegen alles. Wenn es das wäre, was sie vorhaben, dann würden sie es bereuen und nicht ich.”

“Das ist die richtige Einstellung,” kicherte sein Alter-Ich und nickte dann bedächtig. “Falls es dich tröstet, ich denke auch, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt. Aber es ist trotzdem gefährlich. Und ich will doch nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt.” Er lächelte, was kein wirklich beruhigender Anblick war, auch wenn er seine Aussage ernst meinen musste.  
“Natürlich nicht.Und genau deswegen werde ich erst einmal mit den Gerudo reden. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen mehr.”  
“Oh ja, vermutlich. Wobei ich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen hegen würde, was deine beiden Herzensdamen betrifft. Sie scheinen nicht viel von Hylianern zu halten… und von einem Shiekah sicherlich erst recht nicht. Aber nun, wer braucht die schon, nicht wahr? Naboru wird sich sicher freuen dich wiederzusehen.”  
“Das bezweifle ich.”  
Erneut schien sich sein Alter-Ich bestens zu amüsieren. Während sie sich ihre Feinde teilten, waren gemeinsame Verbündete ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, Naboru war vielleicht die einzige Ausnahme und einer der Gründe, wegen der er wirklich viel von diesem Volk hielt. 

Gelangweilt kommentierte sein Schatten auf ihrem Weg ab sofort jeden seiner Gedanken, als hätte ihn die Stadt bis jetzt davon abgehalten, ihn mit dauerhafter Ansprache zu belästigen. Was auch immer der Grund für diese Geschwätzigkeit war, er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, vermutlich war das meiste davon der gleichen Sorge geschuldet, die ihn selbst quälte. 

“Und du meinst wirklich, die beiden werden uns weiterhelfen?”  
Während die Sonne schon tief an den Horizont gewandet war und den Schatten des Shiekahs weit zurückwarf, spürte dieser die Anwesenheit einer vertrauten Magie, zuerst nur schwach, wie eine leichte Brise, die ihm ein angenehmes Kribbeln über die Haut fahren ließ und die dann mit jedem Schritt nachdrücklicher an seinen Sinnen zerrte, bis sie zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm angewachsen war, den er unmöglich ignorieren konnte. Er blieb stehen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Ursprung. Die Gerudo mussten zumindest in seiner Nähe sein.

“Wir waren seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr in der Wüste. Ich wäre froh um jeden Wegbegleiter… und sie wissen vermutlich mehr darüber, was dort vor sich geht.”  
“Sie werden ganz bestimmt ausgesprochen gerne den Fremdenführer für uns spielen.”  
“Ich werde sie davon überzeugen.”  
Sein Schatten sah ihn an, als hätte er vorgeschlagen, die Frauen zu foltern, bevor er grinsend nickte. “Sicher.”

Er seufzte. Hätte er es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, den ein oder anderen Fremden für sich zu gewinnen, wäre er vermutlich schon längst tot. So gut wie jeder in seiner Situation sollte über ein gewisses manipulatives Geschick verfügen… und das nicht nur, um sich seine Rubine zu verdienen. Was die Gerudo betraf, vielleicht lag es an seiner Herkunft, an seiner mangelnden Toleranz gegenüber der Selbstgefälligkeit seines eigenes Volkes und der Hylianer, aber er kam gewöhnlich gut mit den meisten von ihnen gut aus. Warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein?

Als er eine ungefähre Idee davon bekommen hatte. wohin seine Magie ihn führen wollte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Noch dämmerte es und er zog es vor, die beiden Frauen noch vor Anbruch der Nacht zu finden, wenig interessiert daran, sich in der Dunkelheit an zwei Gerudo heranzuschleichen.

“Spürst du das?”  
Erneut hielt er inne, dieses Mal um seine Konzentration auf den Weg zu unterbrechen, und sah sich um. Kurz war er versucht seinem Begleiter anzuherrschen den Mund zu halten, dann bemerkte auch er, worauf dieser ihn aufmerksam machen wollte.  
“Was ist das?”  
Hätte der andere es nicht erwähnt, er hätte einfach geglaubt nach der langen Zeit hinter den Stadtmauern paranoid geworden zu sein. Viel mehr war es nicht, nur das undeutliches Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Doch als er wie zuvor bei den Gerudo nach irgendeiner Magie suchte, nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt, der sein Gefühl bestätigte, schien er ins Nichts zu greifen.

“Etwas, das dich daran erinnern sollte, auf der Hut sein.” schnaubte sein Schatten sichtlich gereizt. Er wusste genauso wenig von dem, was hier vor sich ging, wie der irritierte Händler und verkraftete jegliche Art der Ungewissheit wesentlich schlechter. Sie würden sich beide daran gewöhnen. Noch vertraute er seinen Sinnen genug um abschätzen zu können, wann er in ernster Gefahr war und augenblicklich fürchtete er sich nicht genug, um ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen umzukehren.  
“Ich kann auf mich aufpassen.”  
Sein Schatten gab ein kurzes gespieltes Lachen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Wenigstens hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren.”

Den Göttern sei Dank beließ er es dabei. Die Nacht brach langsam über die Steppe herrein und der Händler nahm einen letzten Anlauf seinem Plan für heute nachzukommen. Nachdem sogar sein Alter-Ich sich verfolgt fühlte, wäre er durchaus dankbar, die Nacht nicht ganz allein verbringen zu müssen... auch wenn ihm noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit bevorstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine Korrekturleser und habe das letzte Mal vor Eeeeewigkeiten etwas geschrieben, das keine Hausarbeit war, es tut mir alles furchtbar Leid. :D (Für Verschlagwortung bin ich auch zu blöd, aber die nächsten paar Kapitel sollten einigermaßen schnell folgen)


End file.
